


We'll Wear Our Scars DM x DK

by Airiamurillo



Series: Scars [4]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gang Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: Part 4 of My scars series.





	We'll Wear Our Scars DM x DK

Welcome to part 4 out of 6 of the Scars series. I highly recommend reading the other three parts first if you don’t completely know what is going on and what happened to Danny, George and Jorel. Check out the following:

I’m Bent I’m Not Broken

Every Lasting Scar

More Than Scars

Slight J3T x CS and JD x FM too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

I watch as Danny is fast asleep in the spare bedroom of my house. The poor dude can’t catch a break, it has been a year and a half since his attack, and it’s happened to Matt now too. It has been hard over the last four days to get Danny to leave Matt’s bedside. I finally managed to do it when he almost passed out from not sleeping. We know Matt is stable in his coma and the nurse will call me as soon as that changes. Matt’s mom is at his bedside while I encourage his loving boyfriend to take good care of himself. Matt will notice when they allow him to wake up that Danny has not been looking after himself properly and will worry more. “Poor Danny, at least he feels comfortable enough to sleep okay,” Jordon tells me, and I turn around to hug him tightly.

“Yeah, the doctor was about to admit him earlier. Not slept since he saw the attack happen. Even though it has only been four days and we know he has gone longer without sleep the stress and the whole shock of the events would have taken their tolls on his body. The doctor said they wouldn’t even consider bringing Matt round until at least day seven or eight, so Danny has time to rest up,” I reply. The doctor was really concerned about Danny’s health. We have been making sure he eats at least three times a day and has showered at least once but no one could get himself to sleep until I put him in the car and made the drive back to mine. We were like five minutes into the drive when he passed out in the passenger seat.

Jordon already knew about the car ride because I told him about it when I carried Danny into the house and straight up to the spare room. “Bless him, he definitely needs the rest then. It must have been the worst thing. He didn’t come out of it unscathed himself either it seems,” Jordon says, I remember when we got the call that both Danny and Matt were in the ER and they had been attacked. It made my heart sink to my stomach, now Danny has been attacked twice. Luckily this time it was in a less visible place. When I saw Matt for the first time while Jordon was with Danny who was unconscious at the time I nearly threw up. They were still working on him, but they allowed me to visit because there was a worry that he was not going to survive.

How the fuck was I supposed to tell the sensitive Danny that the man who basically pulled him through the worst bout of depression he has ever gone through was dead? I wouldn’t have been able to have done it without the knowledge that Danny was going to be joining him not long after. Matt’s mask design makes for a pretty gruesome scar, but Danny will still love Matt regardless. “Yeah, did you see what Danny got us for helping him out last time?” Jordon asks, and I shake my head. We leave Danny for a moment where Jordon takes me to show me the awesome famed canvas I wanted to buy Jordon for our anniversary, but I couldn’t afford it at the time. “Oh my god, that little buggar,” I tell Jordon.

“I know, he’s probably going to get us something else for pulling him through this,” Jordon says, and I hug him again. I want his face to remain pure for as long as possible. “He will do bless him. He has been through a lot since we brought him on as lead singer. I still maintain that it was the best decision we ever made,” I tell him. We go back to check on Danny, who luckily seems to be still out for the count. He will probably be out for the rest of the day, but we want to be there for when he wakes up. We don’t know how much of this past week he is going to remember because of what happened. We can be there to explain what happened and everything. He could do with some good food in his stomach too.

All Danny has managed to eat while he has been glued to Matt’s bedside is the awful hospital meals they have provided him with to help him keep going. We all made a plan in a group chat the couple aren’t part of that we are now going to bring them both cooked food from home since they will probably enjoy that more. I walk over to the bed and lay next to Danny just so he can have some comfort. A lot of the people we know have been worried about Matt and asking us how Matt was doing and haven’t really paid attention to the lover who has been devastated by all of this. He needs just as much support as Matt does through all of this. I play with Danny’s hair and just comfort him in the ways that we know have worked in the past.

Danny is still asleep, but I managed to calm him down while he was a little restless. Jordon was watching from the door as I comfort Danny. “You are such a good friend George,” Jordon says, and walks over to sit on Danny’s other side. “Only because the rest of our friends are not, they don’t really care that we have a broken Danny who prays every moment that Matt will survive this and what is going to happen if Matt does not make it through all of this. It is all about Matt to them,” I tell Jordon. The honest moments between me and Jordon is what I love. We both lay down on the bed with the fragile Danny between us. Jordon touches Danny’s cheek and we watched a small smile appear on his face.

“Bless him, so precious,” Jordon tells me. We both hug Danny gently together, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. I didn’t really want him to awake but if he feels rested enough to be awake right now then that’s fair enough. We can take him to Matt when he feels a little better. “Hey, how do you feel now?” I ask Danny, who rubs his eyes and looks at us. He is taking his time to really register that he is not in the hospital right now. “I don’t know,” he tells me, his voice quiet and just about audible to both our ears. I could totally understand why Danny wouldn’t know, he is still suffering from his own injuries and the shock of all of this. “That’s okay Danny, I asked the nurse to tell us if there are any changes. The doctor told me that they wouldn’t think about waking him up until at least three days from now so we can have the rest of today here having a rest,” I tell him.

I felt that it was important for Danny to have all of the information that we have about Matt right now. “You’ll be here right?” Danny asks, and Jordon and I look to each other with an almost sad look in our eyes. Danny is terrified of being on his own again. “Of course we will Danny, we will be right here the whole time. Matt’s mom is with him now and Jorel and Dylan are only a phone call away,” Jordon says, managing to sooth the younger male. It is important that we comfort Danny. I send a quick text to Jorel to tell them about how Danny has been feeling lately and how Matt has been doing. Jorel replies saying that they could take Danny out tomorrow to a little café to distract him unless he really wanted to see Matt.

That would be nice for him, I am sure if Matt was aware of what we were doing he’d be happy that Danny was getting to spend time away from the hospital with us looking after him like he would want us to do. “Do you want just something basic to eat like eggs on toast? I know you might not be up to eating a lot right now, but it will help you feel better,” I tell him. I was even willing to give Danny pop tarts if he requested it. I give Danny some time to think about it, both Jordon and I were hungry, so I was going to make us eggs and beans on toast anyway. “Yeah, I think I can eat something. I know Matt wouldn’t be happy if I wasn’t taking care of myself,” Danny says, with a sad smile. It was almost as if Danny feels like Matt isn’t going to make it.

“Yeah, but he knows that we are looking after you Danny. He’ll wake up from this no worries. His mom just sent a message saying that he is more stable today than he has been for a while,” Jordon says, trying to make Danny happier. Danny smiles a little more and I scoop him up into my arms and carry him down to the kitchen so he could watch me cook our dinner while Jordon sorts out the dressings on Danny’s torso. “That’s good, I want to cuddle Matt again. I don’t like this,” Danny says, I add some cheese to the beans because I know everyone likes it. “I know Danny, he’ll be okay soon though I promise. You’ll be right there when he wakes up too,” I tell him. He smiles weakly at me and I hug him when I could take a break in cooking.

That was one promise I know I can make with Danny and fulfil it. We can take Danny to visit Matt at least once per day during the next few days and make sure that I can co-ordinate with the doctor when they plan to wake him up so that Danny can definitely be there to see his boyfriend open his eyes. That would make both of them happy, I know from what Danny has said during his statement to police that Matt was awake at the point where the attackers turned on Danny. We know that while in his coma he would be worrying about Danny, so his mom has being using updates from us to tell her son about how his boyfriend is doing. I give Danny his dinner first and he reluctantly digs into his meal. He is still a little upset about Matt so we are trying our best to cheer him up as much as we can for now.

We did managed to get one laugh from him. I showed him some new videos from the you tubers he likes, and it worked. I love seeing Danny smile and I might need to watch this group of you tubers myself because they look really good. I’ve heard they livestream everyday so that might help me catch up with them more. Got to make the little bear smile while his boyfriend is currently not well enough to do it. Even though Danny has spend most of today sleeping since I took him out of the intensive care unit so he could rest I could tell that he is now sleepier because of how little he has slept in the last four days and only now has he managed to get some, and it was over six hours before he woke up for some food.

I can understand with the way that he has been feeling how he would be so tired. He wants to see Mattie too, but he has accepted that he can see Mattie through face time if he really wants to and getting rest is better for at least today and tomorrow. We had been in a phone call with Mattie’s mom since dinner. She said that she was fine, and Matt is doing better. She also wanted Danny to have tomorrow off so that he can rest because she said he looked very sick with how tired he was. With the promise of her updating how Matt does throughout tomorrow and we said that Jorel and Dylan were going to take him out for a part of the day to try and get some relaxation time in while Matt is still in the coma.

It’s gonna be hard, we remember Matt being the same when Danny was in a coma after his attack. Jorel and I are lucky that we never ended up in comas after our attack because it wasn’t as bad. Danny felt better after seeing Matt and knowing that he is still fighting. Jordon and I have shared the cuddle time that Danny needs. Jordon wasn’t jealous because he knows that Danny needs the emotional support right now. Danny fell asleep in my arms and I let him hold my hand as it brought him some comfort. “God dang it, I hope this never happens again. Seeing Danny in so much emotional pain is too much to handle right now. I just want to take it all away,” Jordon tells me. I nod, I definitely agree with him. Never heard Danny cry like he has been doing but I never want to hear it again if I am honest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

Everyone is too good to me. I am in between Jordon and George’s arms like I was when I woke up yesterday afternoon. If I was honest I could not remember a lot from yesterday. I know it was the first time I had managed to sleep since Matt, and I were attacked and the first time I have left the hospital since I was discharged because as soon as I was discharged I went straight to Matt’s beside in ICU. It doesn’t sit well with me that I am not going to see Matt until tomorrow. It was his mom that convinced me in the end. Matt would want me to spend a little time away from there and rest if he knew that I had not slept for four days straight. He would not be too happy that I haven’t slept but he would also understand once I explained.

Jordon was already awake, and George is still asleep with one arm around my waist and one arm over Jordon. “Good morning Danny, how are you feeling this morning?” he asks me. I have been honest with them this entire time. “Better now that I have slept some more. I still feel bad about leaving Matt though,” I tell him, hoping they can help me feel less guilty about all of this. I felt George stir behind me, but checking my phone let me know that it is 10 am right now. “That’s good that you feel better. You will do, but we know that Matt wouldn’t get mad at you for having a couple of days to rest and recover from your own injuries and he knows you’re safe with us,” Jordon says, and I feel George hug me as he wakes up.

“Jordon’s right Danny. Matt is not going to be angry if you said oh by the way I was away from ICU to have a couple of days to recover myself. He would want you to have more if anything. He loves you a lot and cares about you a lot,” George says, and I roll over to hug George back. They are both right, my brain is just having a hard time understanding everything that has gone on during the last few days. I love Matt a lot and I know he loves me back the same. I am sure that if we talked when he is awake, and the breathing tube is removed then he would say what the guys have said when I tell Matt that I have taken two days off to recover from my own injuries. One through force and the other by choice.

“Wow, we all slept in the morning. Jorel and Dylan want to come here for two to take you out for a little late lunch. Do you want breakfast now or wait until they arrive?” Jordon asks me, while I am snuggled in George’s arms Jordon got up and stretched a little. “I wanna eat breakfast. It’s only ten so I will be hungry when they get here,” I tell him, with a smile. Ever so slowly I am feeling better with what is going on around me and more like I am in control of the situation than I was before. They are both happy with how I am slowly bouncing back to my usual bubbly self and I only see myself going up from here. “Alright, blueberry pancakes for little bear’s breakfast,” Jordon says. I smile, I really need to get them something else as a thank you for pulling me through this. They didn’t have to do any of this.

“What are you thinking this morning?” George asks me, while we wait for Jordon to come back with our breakfast since he said when he was half way down the stairs that he didn’t want us to move from the bed. “Just about how I need to figure out how to repay you and Jordon for pulling me through this. I’d probably be in a hospital bed myself right now if you didn’t intervene when you did,” I tell him, feeling good about being honest. Looking back on how I was up until yesterday morning I was on the fast track to earning myself a spot on a different ward for not resting properly. “You don’t have to Danny, we know that each and every one of these attacks is hard on you because you were the first one, so you feel it is your fault that they are continuing with their stupidity. We just want to make sure our Danny is as happy and as healthy as he can be,” George says.

He knows that even though he is going to say that he doesn’t want repaying I am still going to send him a gift when everything is sorted out. “I know, I can’t help it though. I feel like I keep ending up in scenarios that I should be able to deal with them on my own, but then I keep relying on you guys to help me. I feel like I should be able to look after myself,” I tell him. He rubs my back and I smile at him. Jordon walks in with three plates of blueberry pancakes and we both sit up so we can eat our breakfast and just enjoy some peace in the madness that has been the last few days. “I think things will work themselves out eventually Danny. We just need to push through these rough patches, and we will come out on top like we always do,” George tells me.

The pancakes were the best that I have had in a long time. “Yeah, everything is going to be fine Danny we promise,” Jordon says, Jorel texts me saying he is coming at half one to spend some time with me before we go out to the café. Think that it will be worth it to have some nice time knowing that Matt is in the safe hands of the doctors in the hospital and his mom will let me know if anything changes. I send his mom a selfie of me and she send me one back of her and Matt. She also followed it up by saying that she thought that I looked a lot better than the last time she saw me which was yesterday. I felt good now that I have managed to sleep a bit and eat some decent food. She said that Matt’s stats perked up when she told him that I was doing better, and I was looking after myself.

It’s good that he is doing better. I can’t wait until I can go to the hospital and see him awake and know for sure that he is getting better. I know how he felt when I was in the coma when I was attacked, and he waited for me to wake up. It’s agonising to not know what is happening and when he was going to wake up. At least I know I will be there when he wakes up and he will be happy to see me. I get all cleaned up and dressed. I bet Matt would be happy with me right now. I should stop talking about him as if he is dead. He is not going to die yet, he has a long way to go right now before death comes knocking on his door. I hope his mom looks after herself, it is all well and good them forcing me into resting, but they need to follow their own advice too.

The late lunch was really good. It felt weird at first, but they wanted me to feel as relaxed as possible while there wasn’t much going on. I kept taking pain medication every four hours because my own injuries were really bad and painful, and I had not been looking after myself as well as I should have done. I was more focused on making sure Matt was okay. I did have more memories of what happened that night too. I had made them attack me, so they left Matt alone after they carved his mask into his face. They weren’t going to stop there I knew it. They were going to try and kill him, so I had to do something to get the attention off him. I tell Jorel and Dylan what the flashback was about, and they hugged me tightly.

“Oh god Danny, we are so sorry. That must have been horrible to go through,” Dylan tells me. I haven’t told them of my own attack yet, only George knows, and I want to come clean about what happened that night soon too. I think for now it is just better if I just tell them what happened with Matt. “Do you want to update your statement now you’ve revealed more?” Jorel asks me. I did have a pretty weak statement because when they asked me I couldn’t really remember what had happened because it was all so fast. “Yeah, it might be worth me updating it now everything is all clearer. You will come with might right?” I ask the two, I didn’t fancy going alone knowing that nasty cop is still working there.

“Sure thing Danny we will be there. We can go today if you want if it helps,” Jorel says, and I nod. We eat lunch and they take me to the police station where Jorel explains to the officer at the desk that I was there to update my statement. I managed to do it with both Dylan and Jorel by my side and they were all shocked to learn what happened to Matt and I that night. I cried at the end, but the officer said I was very brave. What I had just said combined with the evidence they have against the group so far means that they will be put away for a very long time if we can get a successful trial. It is currently 5 counts of attempted murder and assault in total. They have attacked me twice now, and somehow I doubt it will be the last time that they do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt p.o.v – 8 days after the attack

I have been awake for just over 24 hours now and I have felt so rough. Danny is currently asleep curled into my side since the doctor agreed that he could cuddle with me after they knew Danny missed me and I have not been that injured on my side. It is more my face than anything. My mask is now carved into my face which is worse than the other three, but I have never been one who cares what other people think about my looks. All that matters to me is what Danny thinks and my little bear still loves me as much as he did before the attack. George let me know that Danny hasn’t been doing so well this past week, so it is my job as the loving boyfriend to make sure that he looks after himself. He has been resting more since he knows that I am awake and doing fine.

The doctor gave him a once over yesterday in front of me and the doctor recommends when we leave here in a couple of days’ time that we should both be on bedrest and let one of our friends or family members take care of us. The four guys in the band jumped at the chance as did both of our parents. We are going to make a little mini schedule so that no one is doing the brunt of the care work as we recover as we will both want to do things for ourselves. Danny will definitely be more stubborn and independent than me and want to do things for me quicker than I will feel able to. I touch his cheek and he gets the biggest smile. My mom has brought us both Mc Donalds for lunch and we didn’t mind one bit.

“Bless him, I am so glad you didn’t see how sick he looked on day four. I was sure that if George didn’t convince him to go back to his and Jordon’s house he would have ended up back in hospital himself. He did not sleep for the four days, and it took him a lot of convincing to get him to rest,” Mom tells me. I remember hearing a piece of that day, Danny refusing to leave my side, but he sounded so tired and unwell and I knew that he needed to leave this place for a couple days. When I was next able to hear someone it was my mom assuring me that Danny was at George and Jordon’s house sleeping the day away. It was like he had forgotten that he was injured himself and in shock from the brutality of the whole thing.

“I know, I heard some of it and I knew he was too worried about me to really consider looking after himself. In hindsight it would have been better for them to keep him for a couple of days for observation, but they knew he was really worried about me and I knew once George got involved then everything was going to be fine,” I tell her. She knows I have been able to hear a little bit every now and then, but it was all fuzzy like my current memories of the attack itself. Luckily yet unluckily Danny remembers everything that happened and made a pretty solid statement to the police. I just have to give one of my own when I can remember, but it would most likely sound identical to Danny’s just in my perspective not his.

Danny wakes up after I finished my lunch and smiled at me. It was almost like he didn’t believe that I was awake. I kiss him on the lips, bringing him out of his daydream and he kisses me back. “How is my handsome bear doing today?” I ask him, and he blushes. Danny has finally slept for 12 hours straight and I could tell he felt better. “Much better now. It’s like I am almost fully recovered then my ribs remind me I am not,” he tells me, and I chuckle. At least half of his ribs were broken in the attack which surprised me that he didn’t need any surgery. He just needs to do the one thing he hasn’t done so much and take it easy until they heal. “That’s good, in a few days I think I will be in the same place as you,” I tell him.

One of the first questions I had asked Danny when I could speak was if he still wanted to be with me. He quoted I Prevail’s song Scars as his answer. Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars. It did fit our relationship perfectly. That shitty gang has tried to tear us all apart especially Danny and I but we go through it and we will wear our scars proudly as a sign that they have not won and that they haven’t beaten us. “That’s good, I want to look after you Matt. Like you did when I got attacked. It’s only fair,” he tells me, and I can see my mom shake her head. Danny couldn’t though and I was glad. My little stubborn bear doesn’t like what has been planned for us, but the doctor joined in and said that Danny would be admitted himself if he wasn’t more careful with his own recovery.

I am sure we can kind some way of making Danny compromise. Like he can bring me breakfast in the morning and then stay on bedrest for the rest of the day or something. Danny is the kinda guy who hates doing nothing. That’s why the last 8 days have been hell for him as he has been doing nothing but stay at my bedside and he wanted to do more than that. I know he needs to rest though, and it will be better for him to recover himself before worrying about me. My mom gives Danny his lunch and he eats it. I feel that Danny was feeling better now he could at least comfort me with cuddles. It is better than nothing at least. Danny has been happy to give me a lot of cuddles since he is very cuddly.

~ 12 days after the attack~

Danny and I are now at home and we don’t have to worry about visiting a hospital for at least the next three weeks when we both have a check-up for the police report and for a follow up on our hospital visits. I am glad that both of us are both feeling better. We are also living out of takeaways and we don’t mind continuing until either our parent’s cook meals for us or we decide to cook for ourselves. My mom is cooking dinner tonight, she basically said that there was no way we were going to have another takeaway for at least another few days and we would benefit more with healing to have some home cooked meals for once. Danny agreed that we need some decent meals like he had with George and Jordon.

I sent the two males a message thanking them for looking after Danny for me while I was in the coma and they both texted me back instantly saying the I was welcome, and they’d do it anytime it was needed. They couldn’t let Danny get admitted to hospital when they knew that they could do something about it. Danny was certainly appreciative that it was George that made him get some rest that day. “Matt, you should be in bed,” he tells me. He was wincing as he walked over to hug me. I gently hugged him, making sure my arms rested on his hips. “So, should you Danny but here we are out on the porch not resting,” I tell him, and he rests his head on my chest. Mom is cooking in the kitchen but watching us closely.

“I know, but I just wanted to move around a little. My ribs hate me for it right now,” he tells me. I walk inside with him and my mom hands him his medication. “Yeah, that’s why resting is a good thing Danny. Your rib injury is pretty nasty. Have some dinner in few minutes then watch some TV before going to bed,” my mom suggests, and we sit at the island counter because we didn’t feel like going to the dining room tonight. “Good idea, I haven’t watched TV in like two weeks nearly,” I tell him, and he chuckles. We did exactly as my mom suggested otherwise we might have been in a little bit of trouble. I finally get to snuggle Danny in a real bed tonight and not a hospital one. We go to bed a little earlier than usual because of how tired we are. “Goodnight Matt, I love you,” he tells me. I kiss him, lingering for a minute to catch up on the ones I have missed. He kisses back and I smile as his eyes slowly close as he starts drifting off to sleep. “I love you too Danny. Goodnight my sweet bear,” I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of that! Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!


End file.
